Domed meat packages have been used in the past to contain large cuts of meats such as chickens or roasts. However, these packages have suffered from a number of drawbacks.
It is desirable to control the atmosphere within the meat package to delay the aging of the food product and to extend its shelf life in the supermarket. For example, by providing low oxygen environments, the shelf life of the food product can be extended from a few days to as long as two weeks or more perhaps.
In order to make the customer feel comfortable with the food packaging, the customer should be able to view a substantial portion of the food product. In order to maintain a desired atmosphere around the package, a package which is somewhat larger than the food product is required. However, with a large, relatively heavy meat product it is difficult to allow for spacing around the food product and yet maintain the product in an attractive fashion within the container.
Moreover, since the consumer would normally desire that he or she be able to see the food product, the spacing becomes visible to the consumer. The consumer may believe that the package is too large and wasteful. Moreover, if the product is substantially larger than the food product, the food product may move around during transportation and handling, and the package itself may be indented or otherwise damaged.
In the past, deep draw packages may have been used for this type of packaging. However, deep draw packages become difficult to form at large sizes and may experience significant deformation of the packaging material. These packages are particularly susceptible to the formation of thin spots and to the indenting and collapsing of the comer regions.
Thus, the present applicant has appreciated that it would be desirable to form a domed package rather than to use the deep draw plastic forming technique. With the domed package, the product may protrude above the sealing flanges that connect the upper and lower package portions. It is also possible to form the package portions from different materials adapted to particular packaging needs. For example, it may be desirable to form the bottom portion out of foam material and the top out of transparent plastic.
The requirements of a relatively large package made of relatively rigid packaging material seem to be incompatible with the necessity of extra space within the package for conventional gas exchange techniques to extend the shelf life. Thus, most conventional, large food products are simply overwrapped with plastic wrap, and the supermarket endures the additional costs that result from meat loss.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a relatively rigid domed food package, packaging method, and packaging apparatus which allows relatively large cuts of meat to be efficiently packaged in a desirable gas environment.